TRP: Mishka and Raef (Bombshells)
MINK 222. Setting: Bar in Sienna Springs. Less shady than the one in Skyport, probably. Hansel was doing better. Theo was taken care of. The Sanguine Queen was need, crumbled into dust. Shame he couldn't snag a tooth from the damn bitch, but oh well. He wasn't going to dig around in lava for a souvenir. Raef turned a golden coin over in one hand, his other holding the nearly empty glass of something. He forgot what it was. Some sort of celebratory drink according to the bartender. It was sweet (horrible) and alcoholic (great). He finished it off and ordered another one. It was a bit of a shitty celebration, by himself, but Griffin was back at the castle, Hansel was with Goro, and he didn't know what the hell Jasper, Larkin, or Roddy were up to. New drink secured, Raef turned around, running the coin over his knuckles while he looked around at the crowd and looking for something to do. The warm buzz of the drink was welcomea and he felt good. COYOTE Mishka was bored. He'd gone out to snag some alcohol. Goro was still looking after Hansel (god, they were cute). Mishka left them snoring together in their room at the inn, curled up together tightly on the one-person bed. The problem was, Mishka felt antsy. He needed to fucking do something. Blow something up, steal something, or get drunk. Something to satisfy the jitters. So here he sat, getting wasted and trying to think of bad ideas. He scribbled them on a napkin. Take over Sienna springs. Too lengthy, couldn't do it in a night. Stab somebody. Eh, nobody to stab. Pick pockets. That was boring. Plus, other people might need their money. Pull a scam with Hansel or Goro. They were asleep, though. God, Mishka was lonely. Blow something up. Now, there was an idea. Mishka glanced at the volcano. He started to get up and head towards it, then frowned. What was that thing people kept telling him? Consequences. Right. What were the consequences of blowing up a volcano... ah, people might die. That was no good, probably. He kept sitting there, musing over it. Then he glanced up and spotted a friend across the bar. "Raef!" Mishka said, delighted. MINK There was not a damn thing to do in the bar. People were rowdy, but the game tables were full and he was sure half of them would try to take his shit if he came over. Raef took a long draw from his drink; this was some fucking -- -- his name was called and he glanced up to see Mishka. looking over at him. He stared in momentary surprise; he hadn't seen him when he came in. It didn't mean Mishka hadn't been there...it just meant well...He almost shrugged before he could stop himself. "Mishka," he answered with a smile. He ordered one more drink before he made his way over to him. Mishka was a welcome sight - he liked him and it looked like Mishka was in a good mood. He slid into a free chair nearby, careful not to spill the full drink or the half-empty drink. He glanced at the napkin with scrawled writing on it. "It's a little early for scheming." COYOTE "Sweetheart, it's never too early for scheming. Or late for scheming. I'm bored. D'you figure if I blow up that half-finished airship, anyone on the team will be peeved with me? I need something to do." MINK Half the team, or more, had a fuckin' obsession with ships, especially that airship. He didn't understand; he liked his feet planted firmly on solid ground. "....we can build another one." He shrugged and took another swallow. Mishka needed something to do, he needed something to do. Mishka had ideas, he didn't. "If you blow up the ship, you should take out the extra supplies for making it." They could always get more and the remaining Sanguines didn't need to be trying to replicate the airship. COYOTE "Bah." Mishka was getting close to broke. Fucking Sanguines busting up the fucking Basha. How was he supposed to smuggle shit? "I might be broke pretty fucking soon," Mishka said mournfully. "I suppose I could sell my estate, but... ah." MINK "Or...or better idea: we steal some shit." Raef leaned back in the chair, rocking it a little onto its back legs. Mishka without his estate would be...sad. And going back to thieving was always an option. COYOTE “This is going to sound insane, but I actually don’t enjoy thieving much,” Mishka said, amused. He took a long drink to finish off his over-sweet wine. “I mean, it’s fun, but— eh. I’m not gonna steal for the sake of being rich.” Mishka suspected other people probably needed their money more than he needed fancy clothes. “Don’t tell Hansel, but sometimes I almost regret spending ten years robbing innocent merchants.” MINK Raef let out a soft laugh. "My lips are sealed." He turned his cup lazily in his hand. He didn't know if he should be amused or not. He sure as hell didn't mind thieving if he needed to; it was how he had gotten by in-between Alabaster and where he was now though now he could scrape more than that if the right person came along and asked the (former) Runners for help. He took another sip of his drink. "Just sayin', it's on the table." He chuckled. "...you could do a scheme or some shit if it'd help." Mishka was good at those. COYOTE Mishka ordered another drink. “Eh. I’m okay being broke. I’ll always be fine. I’ve spent fucking years without a penny before. Besides, all I really need is Hansel, y’know.” Another drink. “Still gonna be melodramatic about it, though. Woe is more, I’m poor like you people now. Theatrics.” MINK "Sure fuckin' do." As long as Griffin was there with him then that was all he needed. He took another drink, this time longer, just managing to keep down the smile long enough to not spill it. "You have a castle. Pretty fuckin' sure that doesn't make you as poor as the rest of us." COYOTE Mishka scoffed. Whenever he said it was his castle, Goro scoffed and smirked and said it was his castle. Hansel eventually settled the argument by declaring that it didn’t matter who the castle belonged to, because Goro and Mishka both belonged to him, and therefore the castle was Hansel’s. Mishka didn’t have an argument for that. Mishka felt his face turn bright red. “Right. Right. The, uh, castle is mine.” MINK Raef didn't think he had ever seen Mishka turn that bright red and he took a swallow of his drink because he would have laughed if he didn't. "...mm...doesn't sound like it is..." he teased with a smile. "...it's Hansel's isn't it?" COYOTE “Well, I mean, it’s mine, definitely, it’s just, you know, fucking Goro, and Hansel—“ Mishka scoffed again. He took another drink to shut himself up. MINK "Sure do." Raef followed Mishka's lead in taking another drink. He was pretty sure he could only guess at whatever the hell occurred with ownership of the castle. He took one more swallow. "So. Wanna go do something fun?" COYOTE Mishka’s head was pleasantly buzzing. He propped his face up on his hand. “Sweetheart, I’m always down for something fun. You got something in mind?” MINK Raef finished off his drink and climbed to his feet. The world wasn't swaying and that was good. He was just buzzed enough to feel great and less concerned about anything. He snatched up the written on napkin, glanced at it, and crumpled it. "Let's go blow some shit up." COYOTE “Oh god yes. Wait—wait, hang on. Do you have something specific in mind, or—? Sometimes people get, you know, upset with me when I light certain things on fire— oh, you’re already going. Right.” Mishka scampered after him. MINK Raef waved off the worries as Mishka finally caught up to him. He had a place in mind that should've been burned to the ground when they first showed up in Sienna Springs. -- Lights flickered from the windows of the guild hall. They had just stolen from there earlier that day so the gold was gone. There were probably a few people scattered about, but they'd probably leave as soon as they smelled smoke. Hopefully. "We should do somethin' about this place," he said with a roll of his shoulders and smile. Then they could keep Mishka's airship intact and polish off the last of this shitty guild. COYOTE Mishka broke into a grin. Excellent fucking idea. Except— there were people inside. Mishka had seen fires spread. People piled up and blocked the entrances and exits while others died of smoke inhalation. “Not a bad idea,” Mishka said idly. “We need to scare people off first, though.” MINK Yeah. They did. He didn't want to have to rush in a fuckin' save people he didn't know. "You have anything that can do that?" Raef asked, glancing to Mishka. "Some spell or somethin'?" COYOTE Mishka scoffed. Eh, maybe. He could dominate somebody and have them run trough the building screaming Fire! before he actually set the building on fire. “Why is it my job to clear the building? My job is the explosions.” He nudged Raef companionably. God, he liked Raef. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking though. MINK Raef rolled his eyes at the nudge, but smiled. "Fine, fine....I'll clear it." He chuckled. "Got anything red?" It was the shittiest idea, but, fuck...at least he liked Mishka. COYOTE Mishka took off the mask with a flourish and offered it to Raef. “Here. Look how you like.” MINK Raef stared in surprise when the mask was offered. He knew Mishka was attached to the thing like -- well, like he was attached to the coin and necklace he had. "...how do you use it?" he asked as he took it and turned it over in his hand. COYOTE Mishka hesitated, but only briefly. He settled the ripple of anxiety. He used to be more attached to the mask— he used to be possessive of it, unwilling to let anyone else use it— but he’d stopped using it as much as started wearing his regular face. Since then, it had become easier. Besides, he trusted Raef to give it back. “Form a clear mental image of how you want to look, then put the mask on,” Mishka said. “It’s easier than it looks. You can change your voice, too, if you like.” MINK "Shit," Raef breathed out with some surprise and interest. That was fuckin' useful. He would have to ask Mishka to borrow it after all of this shit was done. He turned the mask over, thinking of silver strands of silken hair sliding between his fingertips, pale skin that was all too soft, and eyes that held nothing but the moon in them. He put the mask on. COYOTE Mishka stepped back. Raef was a slight thing, even smaller and more delicate than Mishka himself, but with the mask on, Raef transformed into someone taller, with silver hair. Mishka regarded him for a moment. Had Raef turned into someone? He looked-- vaguely familiar. Maybe it was someone from Alabaster, someone Mishka had run into, or someone from a family that Mishka knew, he supposed. “Good luck,” Mishka said, and blew him a kiss. He lit a cigarette and went to hide behind a stack of crates. He settled down to listen. MINK “Fuckin’ weird,” Raef muttered, turning his hands over and looking down at the sudden obtainment of height. He was amused by it, and also hoping he didn't trip or some similar shit because of it. He glanced towards Mishka and he saw the flicker of uncertain recognition there, but it was quickly gone. Aesar had been dead probably as long as Mishka had been alive; probably a good thing. “Back in a bit.” He smiled and winked before he strolled into the hall. He stepped easily into the easy-going, straight-backed gait that his friend had had. The remaining guild members stared at him and he gave them a smile, “Evening.” -- Several minutes passed by, or maybe it was an half an hour, quietly. The flames of candles kept flickering in the windows and the soft sound of chatter occasionally floated out through the cracks in the windows and door. The peaceful silence was swiftly shouted by screams of either pain or terror, but it wasn't readily apparent which until the few poor souls in the hall came streaming out through the door. They stumbled over one another in their haste before scattering like leaves caught on a wind. A minute later Raef followed, a bottle of ale in one hand, and the mask in the other. He had waited until the members had left before removing it. He took a swig of ale as he lazily followed the path to where Mishka had hid. COYOTE Neat, Mishka thought. He swiftly climbed the stack of crates onto the roof. He tied his long ashy hair back, out of sight, then pulled his hood low over his face. Then he snapped his fingers, and the roof nearby exploded. The fire spread rapidly. Roofing material, Mishka knew, was often particularly flammable; the sap and tar used to bind material together burned hot, and burned for a long time. He made sure to target weak areas of the roof when he threw fireballs, which collapsed and tore holes in it, giving the fire good airflow. The building was mostly made of stone. He supposed it wasn't really going to burn all the way. Ah well. It was satisfying enough. Once Mishka had done all the damage possible, he climbed back down from his safe perch, then strolled into the alley he'd seen Raef go into. MINK Flames exploded overhead and Raef grinned as he looked up. Mishka knew how to have a good time. He watched them crackle as he stepped down the alley way beside the guild hall, fishing out what dynamite he had left over and he carefully situated it near weak points in the outside structure, aiming for the explosions to primarily focus on the hall He was humming merrily and sipping ale when Mishka found him working. He waved over at him. "Fuckin' awesome," he commented with some sort of gesture towards the roof. He was drunk so it had no real direction. COYOTE Mishka smiled helplessly when he saw Raef planting the dynamite. This man had some ideas. "Raef, Raef," he said, grinning. He grabbed Raef's arm and pulled him along. "C'mon. Scene of the crime." MINK "Okay, okay." Raef chuckled as he was grabbed and pulled after Mishka. He turned his arm to grab Mishka's so they could run easier. "Don't forget to do that thing. For the dynamite." COYOTE "I get to blow up the dynamite?" Mishka said. He couldn't stop the wide, shit-eating grin that took over his face. Alright. He had to calm down. Had to get him and Raef out of the blast radius. They ran, laughing, from the scene of the crime. Once they were far away enough (Mishka was very good at calculating that sort of thing), Mishka pushed Raef behind him. Then he snapped his fingers. The last of the dynamite exploded. Mishka watched it, dreamy-eyed. Once the fire had settled down, Mishka turned to Raef, still grinning. "C'mon," Mishka said, dragging Raef along. "Let's go find some other stuff to fuck up." end MINK Bombshells Summary: Raef and Mishka have an explosive night and the guild hall suffers an injury or two. Category:Text Roleplay